


Parting Gift

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Alola to PokeHell - Pokemon Verse [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alola to Poke-HELL Verse, Gen, Mention of Death, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Cross Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Before Angel leaves he gives his favored Childe a parting gift.{ First story for my Poke-Verse that i created to be a verse for my Spike RP Blog: formerlywilliamthebloody.tumblr.com }





	Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back on my tumblr shadowsfandomhellhole. It was written for my RP Verse Alola to Poke-HELL of my Rp blog for Spike. The verse is available on the blog ad if you'd like to interact with it just read up on my rules and read the verses!
> 
> I'm planning on writing a lot more for this AU. Which is why its in a series. I'll likely write up how Spike meets the rest of his team later.
> 
> A little info on this AU: Everythings close to the same, only it takes place in the Pokemon world. So Vampires, demons, ghosts, all that good shit still exists.

Spike was in his room staring out his window. He could hear the faint sounds of Darla and Angelus arguing over something but didn’t listen well enough to find out what. As soon as his sire had arrived home Spike had wanted to race out to greet him, but before he even could go to his door he heard Darla start yelling at the Irish vampire. Spike sighed and flopped on to his bed waiting. He closed his eyes only to open them as he heard the fighting stop and then footsteps head for his room. 

Spike grinned and sat up turning towards it. Sure enough his door opened and Angelus stepped in. His shiny Mimikyu was on his shoulder as it always was. 

“Sire! You’re home! I killed a slayer recently. It was really fun. i did everything you taught me, too. it was so easy!” Spike said jumping to his feet. Angelus winced, before giving a small smile.

“Aye, I heard, William.” the darker vampire said. “…You did good, my Childe.” he added. Spike beamed at the praise.

“Are you home for good, Angelus?” he asked. His sire looked away.

“… I wish ta give ya somethin’, William.” Angelus said. his accent getting thicker. Spike perked up at that.

“Wot is it?” he asked tilting his head. Angelus shifted moved to take the sleepy Mimikyu on his shoulders into his arms. The ghost fairy type shifted and looked up at him before looking at Spike. The Irish vampire held the pokemon out handing it to the younger vamp who blinked and looked at the shiny pokemon before looking back up at the other vampire in confusion.

“I want ya to have ‘em.” Angelus said smiling. “Mimikyu belong’s to you now, Will.” he added. 

“You… Really?” Spike asked hugging the pokemon close and carefully. the mimikyu shifted wrapping its shadow arms around Spike as it snuggled into him. Spike looked at it then smiled. His first pokemon as a vampire! And it was his Sire’s most beloved one!

“Aye, I know ya both will take good care of one another. And i know you both will take good care of Drusilla as well.” Angelus said. Spike paused he looked up at him.

“…You’re leaving again.” Spike said. It wasn’t a question. he could tell that his sire was leaving him again. Angel smiled sadly.

“Aye. Darla’s kicked me from the clan, i’ve been cursed with a soul, William. I can’t stay here.” he said. Spike clenched his jaw and looked down, before looking up.

“Can’t we-”

“No.” Angelus said cutting him off. “… As much as i’d love for you too, its best you stay here. Keep learning, and keep growing.” he added. he stepped forward pressing a kiss to Spike’s forehead. “Grow into fine master vampires and trainers.” he finished. “make me proud, my Childe.” 

Spike looked up at him and nodded.

“Aye, Sire. I will. I’ll look after Princess and Kyu. I’ll even watch out for Grandmummy.” the fledgling said. Angelus smiled.

“that’s my boy. Watch over him, Mimikyu keep him safe.” the elder said. 

“Kyu…”

Angelus smiled, then turned and left. Spike rushed to the window and both he and his new pokemon watch as Angelus left the house and disappeared down the street. Spike turned and settled on his bed and looked down at the shiny ghost pokemon. Mimikyu looked back up at him. The vampire smiled and hugged it close.

He was sad that Angelus had left, but he was happy to know that it wasn’t of his own free will. Mimikyu was a sign of that, it was a sign that Angelus still cared and would always care, even if he wasn’t able to be around. Spike looked out the window.

Hopefully he’d see his sire again one day.


End file.
